


Five to One

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Круче, чем гарлемский бунт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five to One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponchippoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/gifts).



> Five to One – песня The Doors, в примечаниях к которой на Амальгаме, например, говорится, что "Пять к одному - соотношение наркоманов к обычным людям в Америке в шестидесятых", а songfacts.com подсказывает, что таким же было соотношение для американцев во Вьетнаме, хотя Моррисон утверждал, что песня не политическая.
> 
> Алсо, Хьюга – левша, потому что левой рукой его сейю Хосоя Ёшимаса как-то [ выжег мне сердце](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CGb95r4UgAAECI_.png), эта деталь там только затем, чтобы выжечь его еще раз.

_Five to one, baby,_  
_One in five._  
_No one here gets out alive._  
The Doors

При каждом движении за шиворот сыпалась деревянная труха и какая-то металлическая стружка. Вонь ржавого железа ударял в нос, забивая остальные запахи – Хьюга поморщился, перебрасывая пистолет в левую руку, а правой закрывая половину лица. Потом осторожно приподнялся, глядя сквозь два слоя пыльных стекол на то, как с оглушительным скрежетом открываются двери склада, а бритоголовые ребята в неприметном сером начинают складывать коробки в кузов грузовика. Человек рядом поднял руки вверх, будто желая сдаться, но, на самом деле, просто пытаясь завязать в узел гладкие черные пряди. Поддеть одну пальцами, потянуть на себя и намотать волосы на ладонь хотелось уже сейчас.

– Амбидекстр, надо же, – он хмыкнул, и Хьюга тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения.

– Не-а, просто левша, – сквозь стекла было толком не понять, сколько их на складе, а подкрепление ехать, кажется, даже не собиралось. Из металлического бокса гулко заиграло что-то из Битлз, и он помотал головой, подивившись на реликт и смутно надеясь, что на допросе участники банды не будут ничего рассказывать про Вудсток.

– Мне нравится, – отозвался он наконец, низко, неприятно хмыкнув. Длинная челка скрывала выражение глаз, зато убранные волосы оставляли открытой белую шею и какой-то горячечный румянец то ли страха, то ли возбуждения на скулах. Цветовой переход неприятно резанул по глазам.

Он передернул затвор, пожимая плечами, и начал осторожно пробираться к переднему бамперу проржавевшей тачки. Ждать остальных явно было бессмысленно, и даже не потому, что его команда состоит из мудаков низкого пошиба, а потому, что радио-маячок остался в заливе в двадцати милях к югу, а сдохший от воды из того же залива телефон теперь вряд ли можно было бы отследить по GPS. Искать в портовых доках среди боксов и невысоких бетонных коробок складских помещений его будут долго.

– Стрелять умеешь? – Хьюга повернулся, коротко, остро посмотрев на собеседника и нахмурившись. – Ты гражданский и не обязан, но добровольный помощник мне бы сейчас не помешал.

– А кто тебе сказал, – мягко проговорил он в ответ, тряхнув головой, чтобы отбросить волосы с лица, – что я не с ними?

– А ты с ними?

Слишком много стресса и усталости, чтобы спрашивать как угодно, кроме как напрямик. И вокруг так воняло пылью и ржавчиной, что он опасался, что металлическую стружку в конце концов найдут в самых легких, может быть, где-то в предсердии. Эксгумация полна сюрпризов.

– Ага, – он не то хмыкнул, не то кашлянул – не разобрать, и покачнулся, гибко потянувшись куда-то за спину, – но если выбирать из двух зол…

Хьюга успел перехватить его руку раньше, чем рукоять невесть откуда взявшегося пистолета впечаталась бы ему в висок. Покачал головой, пытаясь любыми способами унять порыв неуместной злости, посмотрел прямо в глаза, потом на то, как собеседник закусил нижнюю губу, не ясно, впрочем, в гримасе разочарования или попытке сдержать ядовитую улыбку.

– Проходов к складу три, – быстро проговорил он, краем глаза отмечая, что начинают выносить габаритный груз, а значит, времени ждать просто нет, – в двоих стоит охрана, из третьего выезжает грузовик; ты можешь пройти крышами, но… – Хьюга отвел глаза и кончиками пальцев подцепил прорванную на лодыжке штанину, – ты не можешь. За что они тебя?

– Пытался стащить мет, – он мягко вывернулся из захвата, но снова нападать не стал. – Что, сможешь сделать мою жизнь немного проще?

Хьюга вздохнул, задумчиво потирая переносицу. Очки он теперь носил редко, а избавиться от привычного жеста так и не удалось.

– Себе или на продажу?

– Себе, – отпираться не стал. Но закатывать рукава и показывать исколотые вены – тоже. Впрочем, дорога от мета до героина может быть очень долгой.

– Тогда можно попробовать.

Ругательства, с которыми тащили последнюю коробку, гулко разносились по всему складу. Бомбы они там что ли хранили?

Когда Хьюга, глубоко вздохнув, встал с колен и выкрикнул приказ сдаваться – обычная формула, навязшее на зубах дешевое заклинание, более ничего, – за воротник опять посыпалась пыль.

– Эй, – снизу раздался хриплый шепот, и, посмотрев вниз в секундной паузе, которая все равно потребовалась бы банде для того, чтобы осознать происходящее, так что было бы, о чем переживать, Хьюга увидел только темные глаза на очень светлой коже, и глумливый изгиб бледных губ, и быстро вздернул подбородок, просто не желая ничего знать о линии вен на шее, или скулах, или ключицах в вырезе футболки, – меня зовут Ханамия Макото.

*

Подкрепление все-таки подоспело. И вовремя – к тому моменту, как их обоих загнали в угол, обратно за ту же проржавевшую машину, Хьюга успел проклясть и свой отряд, и федералов, и контрабандистов, и якудза, и лично Имаёши. Последнего – даже в лицо, через все полупустое пыльное пространство. Кто-то корчился у ног, держась за перебитое пулей плечо. Он очень надеялся, что это не Ханамия, но времени проверять не было.

– Склад! – Хьюга жестом указал на боксы за своей спиной, прежде чем выкрутить кому-то руки, швыряя лицом на капот машины. Имаёши все понял, жестами приказал своим начинать зачистку, и быстро оглядел бетонную площадку, но из тех, кто не успел спрятаться, остались только раненые. Его улыбка перешла куда-то на стадию «я видел множество невыносимо отвратительных вещей, и ты только что показал мне еще». Застегивая на чужих широких запястьях наручники, Хьюга успел подумать, что они с Ханамией чем-то похожи. Не то родственники, не то выпускники одной элитной академии законченных мудил.

– Да ты и без меня справляешься, капитан, – Имаёши не переставал улыбаться.

– Заткнись и делай свою работу, – процедил он, вытирая пот со лба, чтобы не заливал глаза. Форменную рубашку давно можно было выжимать. – Зачем бы ты не выполз сюда из пучин ада.

– Бюро готово…

– Сдохнуть в муках оно не готово, – припечатал Хьюга, оглядываясь, но не в силах различить среди фигур федералов и своего собственного отряда одну высокую гибкую фигуру, – и не перетягивать на себя наши дела. А все остальное, безусловно, да.

Имаёши криво ухмыльнулся. Долгие годы знакомства подсказывали, что сейчас ему очень хочется кому-нибудь врезать, но он сдерживается.

– Наркотики, оружие, взрывчатка, – певуче проговорил он, делая шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до раздражающе-интимного, и теперь врезать кому-нибудь хотелось уже Хьюге, но он только молча попытался сделать шаг назад. Не смог – за спиной оказался кузов грузовика. – Не ваша юрисдикция, капитан. Идите и ловите мелких воришек. Вот, например, – проследив за его взглядом, Хьюга увидел застывшего у все той же проржавевшей машины Ханамию – тот казался одновременно злым и растерянным, – его мы пару лет назад ловили на подделке Поллока и Мондриана.

Хьюга развернулся всем телом, а потом прошел мимо Имаёши, даже не заметив, что толкнул его в плечо – злость пополам с разочарованием горчили во рту.

– И он отсидел свое! – Имаёши хохотал в спину, и оставалось только радоваться тому, что хоть кому-то на этом празднике жизни все еще весело. – Так что вы не превысите полномочий, да, капитан?

Он был готов не превышать полномочий. Он был готов сделать все по протоколу. Он был готов ко всему, только не к этой глумливой улыбке, открытой и безжалостно прямой. Где-то в глубине склада хриплые колонки с шипением отозвались на конец дорожки, и следующим врубился какой-то унылый хип-хоп, но это не помогло, потому что в голове все равно заходилась дурная запись «Мисс Америки» родом откуда-то из начала сороковых.

– Вы закончили здесь, капитан? – Ханамия встряхнул головой, распуская волосы, и гладкие пряди легли на плечи. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в самом деле уже видел это лицо где-то в метриках, только тогда волосы едва доходили до основания шеи.

– Закончил, – спокойно кивнул он и оперся о капот рядом, жалея не то об отсутствии наручников, не то о том, что от собеседника совсем не тянет табачным дымом – сейчас бы закурить, но он бросил три года как, – а ты?

– Что?

– Ты закончил с Поллоком и Мондрианом?

Мгновение он смотрел недоуменно, потом усмехнулся, и в лице появилось что-то от смирения, что-то, чего там быть не должно. Блуждающую на губах усмешку хотелось стереть то ли ударом, то ли простым касанием – не разобрать, да и не тянет разбираться. Слишком много пыли и ржавчины. Слишком тянет мышцы. Кто-то в клетке полицейского грузовика начал требовать адвоката, точно сериалов насмотрелись. Хьюга очень медленно поднял его руку и потянул вверх рукав, чтобы увидеть то, о чем и так знал – чистые, едва голубеющие под кожей вены, да в них медику с многолетним опытом попасть было бы непросто.

– Стягивать с меня штаны и проверять паховую и подколенную будешь? – Ханамия выдернул рукав из его пальцев и нервно проводит ладонью по сгибу локтя.

– Нет, – он покачал головой, снова потирая переносицу, – еще раз спрошу, за что тебя.

Ханамия помолчал, сгорбившись, не то не желая говорить, не то анализируя вероятности – раз притвориться мелким наркоманом не получилось, следовало подготовиться, это было понятно. Хьюга понимал. Жалел немного, что не может прямо сейчас просто посмотреть в досье федералов, с другой стороны, Имаёши же не откажет в мелкой любезности?

Имаёши осматривал ящики. Судя по выражению лица, улов был крупным и полицейскому управлению мог бы достаться только через его труп. Не то что бы Хьюга отказался бы от такой перспективы.

– Я их координировал, – наконец проговорил Ханамия, гибко откидываясь на локтях прямо на капот, и расхохотался, – я привел их на этот склад, указал на камеры, сделал множество других вещей, о которых тебе, капитан, лучше просто не знать, потому что я не повторю их на суде, так что, – теплая узкая ладонь легла на плечо в жесте одновременно поддержки и издевки, – не калечь свою совесть. О, – узкие губы изогнулись в ленивой насмешке, – а вот и то, зачем я пришел.

Со склада вынесли что-то похожее на свернутые холстины. Когда один из свертков все-таки выскользнул из рук офицеров и покатился по гулкому бетону, на мгновение показался край картины – сплошь невнятные разводы и цветовые пятна.

Ханамия с явным сожалением посмотрел на то, как холсты небрежно запихивали прямо в багажник машины федералов, и повернулся, теперь глядя прямо в лицо, с удовольствием отмечая, что теперь вероятности приходится анализировать уже Хьюге – он обещал защиту, но не такую, не от федералов, не после того, как…

– Так за что они тебе врезали?

Ханамия все-таки расхохотался. Взахлеб, до хрипоты, сгибаясь пополам и едва удерживаясь пальцами за капот, чтобы не рухнуть на колени. Хип-хоп наконец затих, и смех показался слишком громким, неприятным. Перекрикивались патрульные. Раздавал короткие команды Имаёши. Справившись с приступом хохота, Ханамия выпрямился и снова посмотрел прямо в глаза, теперь его взгляд едва удавалось выдержать, не отравившись, впрочем, это чувство было с ним с самого начала.

– Это я позвонил в полицию, – он склонил голову к плечу, с какой-то птичьей пластикой подаваясь вперед, оказываясь прямо перед ним, так быстро, что едва хватало сил отмечать, – ну что, отвезешь меня домой?

– Отвезу тебя в изолятор, – устало проговорил Хьюга, с силой проводя ладонью по лбу.

– А после того, как я сдам тебе имена, точки, контакты перекупщиков и все детали плана – отвезешь?

Кто-то наконец догадался открутить крышку у ящика со взрывчаткой, сколоченного из хорошей, плотной древесины, и потянуло стружкой, металлом, снова – пылью. И толуолом. Тротил пах очень слабо, но, если Хьюга хоть немного умел читать по лицам, а он умел, над ящиками этот запах хозяйственного мыла можно было ощутить, не напрягаясь.

Ничего не отвечая, он оттолкнулся ладонями от капота и прошел к Имаёши, крутя в голове что-то о признании, защите свидетелей, информаторах и своих среди чужих. Ханамия остался на месте, задумчиво глядя в спину.

– Капитан, – выкрикнул он наконец, и Хьюга резко остановился, хмуро глядя через плечо, – соотношение Нью-Йоркских наркоманов к обычным людям в шестидесятых – пять к одному.

– Чего?

Начинала мучительно болеть голова, будто каждый звук вбивался в нее теми гвоздями, которыми были приколочены крышки ящиков. Ханамия осклабился, глядя в лицо так, будто пытался впитать каждый оттенок злости и усталости, высосать остатки сил, и ему это удавалось.

– Ты можешь пытаться отловить их по одному или устроить облавы на точки сбыта. Подумай об этом, – он прикрыл глаза, словно от удовольствия, и бегло облизнул нижнюю губу, – будет круче, чем гарлемский бунт.

Имаёши за спиной командовал загружать пакеты с кислотой в одни ящики с патронами для экономии места. Хьюга снова отвернулся. Свет в пыли казался таким же сероватым, как сам бетон под ногами.

*

Допрашивали их быстро, одного за другим – никто не хотел раскалываться, пока не выяснял, что их и так уже сдали, и все, что требуется – формальное признание вины, и то лишь для того, чтобы немного скосить срок. Ханамию Имаёши куда-то увел с собой. Не хотелось даже задумываться о том, как главный подозреваемый превратился чуть ли не в ценного свидетеля – хотелось выспаться, и, господи, закурить. Три года закончились бездарным провалом, Хьюга застыл у автомата с кофе, даже не пытаясь выбирать между черным и капучино, только бездумно разглядывая светящиеся точки. Потом прислонился к гладкому пластику лбом.

– Мы закончили, – узкая жесткая ладонь скользнула под подбородок, вдавливая кнопку в корпус автомата, – можешь забирать своего «гражданского помощника» и тащить его под следствие, если хочешь.

– За что?

Имаёши только улыбнулся. Очередная мягкая улыбка – одна из сотен. И ничего не выражающий взгляд прямо в лицо – прямой и однозначный, не оставляющий места для интерпретаций.

– Это ты сам решай, капитан Хьюга. Наркотики? Оружие? Организация теракта? В тех ящиках хватило бы взрывчатки на пару неплохих взрывов.

Бывший подрывник в Имаёши иногда побеждал федерала. К счастью для всех, случалось это нечасто. Команда у него была немногим лучше – какие-то психи, вообразившие себя сикариями, бывшие якудза и офицеры ирландской республиканской армии. Тем, кого в тот же отдел просто назначили, наверное, приходилось несладко. Но любому намеку на то, что в деле замешаны террористы, Имаёши радовался так, будто настало рождество.

– Псих, – буркнул Хьюга, отстраняясь, чтобы он мог забрать свой стаканчик, – где… подследственный?

– Ты хотел сказать «человек, который спас мне жизнь»? – Имаёши проницательно прищурился, потом как-то масляно, неприятно ухмыльнулся. – Ждет тебя на улице.

Выходил из управления он так, будто шел на эшафот или собирался шагнуть прямо с волнореза в волнующееся море. Будто в детстве – темно, на улице валяется, скрипя прокручивающимися колесами, чей-то брошенный велосипед, а из темноты раздаются звуки, которых ты совсем не хочешь слышать.

Ханамия курил, прислонившись к парапету, и смотрел на то, как мимо спешат по своим делам люди, а усталые патрульные выходят с ночной смены, сжимая в руках пластиковые стаканчики. На звук шагов он обернулся так, будто только их и ждал – вероятнее всего, так оно и было.

– Ты обещал отвезти меня домой, – низко проговорил он, щелчком выкидывая окурок прямо на асфальт кому-то под ноги, – но теперь я спрошу иначе.

Хьюга встал в шаге за спиной и стиснул в кармане ключи, не сразу даже понимая, что они от наручников, а значит, нужно возвращаться в участок и искать нужные среди завалов, коробок, бесконечных отчетов…

– К тебе или ко мне? – Ханамия вопросительно поднял брови и поднял руку, прокрутив на пальце его ключи от машины на металлическом кольце. Брелок звякнул, зацепившись за указательный палец. В горле вдруг пересохло. Хьюга вздохнул, вдруг понимая – это будет очень, очень долгое расследование. Но, возможно, оно будет лучшим в его карьере.


End file.
